Blood-Sugar Lust
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: (3rd attempt at a) Sequel to Beta Termination. Black, after 6 months, has acquired a Cyan mark, giving him Mortal Kombat skills. After the mark makes Black kill Taffyta, he leaves for the safety of the other racers. What will become of Black, heading for Mortal Kombat, and Vanellope, now wielding near unlimited power?
1. Chapter 1: Buggy Beginnings

**A/N: Alright, I've to make a sequel to Beta Termination 3 times now (this one being the 3****rd****)! I hope this one works out. Now to start this off right. I don't own Wreck It Ralph, Mortal Kombat, or any of their (copyrighted) characters. But I do lay claim to my OC's, Black Licorice and Spiros.**

**Blood-Sugar Lust: Buggy Beginnings**

All hero stories have their ups and downs. I'm currently on a very low moment. But now is not the time to get into that. Now is the time of beginnings.

All had been normal since the Anti-Virus incident approximately half a year ago. My skills had advanced far since then. I was now able turn my hat into a bull whip and I had acquired a new mark entirely. The color; Cyan (for don't know what color Cyan is, imagine a light turquoise). It allowed me amazing fighting abilities as well as giving me the abilities of the Mortal Kombat avatars (that includes the fatalities). But enough about me.

The day ended the same as any other. I was doing laps on the standard track when I noticed a newcomer, Resse McSwirl, (basically she's a female Rancis) being bullied by; you guessed it, Taffyta Muttonfudge and a few of her cronies. I gave a small sigh, dismounted, and approached the girl in the strawberry hat. The next part is a bit hazy, but I'll recall it the best I can.

As I approached the small group, a strange feeling came over me. I couldn't explain it at the time, and to this day, I still don't quite comprehend it. A faint Cyan glow seeped through my jacket, and I wanted to kill something; what most people call bloodlust. With every step its influence grew stronger and by the time I reached the oppressors, I couldn't repress it any longer. I let out my urge on the closest program; Taffyta.

I threw my fedora on the ground. It started spinning. I then kicked the young racer on the ground.

"What are you doing!?" were the last words she spoke before I put her through the most brutal of Fatalities Mortal Kombat could offer. I grabbed her by the legs and dragged her towards the spinning hat. As soon as it made contact, she started cry and yelling in pain. Her body was cut in half by my rotating hat. After she stopped, I held her corpse; both halves. I blacked out, dropping Taffyta's bloody corpse in the process.

I awoke in a sponge-cake bed about what I'm guessing was a week later. The first words out of my mouth were, "How's Taffyta!?"

"She's near death." a voice said. I turned to see Vanellope sitting in a chair beside the bed. She was sharpening a piece of candy cane with a war knife. I flinched a little.

"Oh, I didn't know you still did that." She uttered, not looking up from her peppermint. "Taffy's gonna survive. I'm more concerned for what's left of your sanity." I gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied. I gave a few seconds figuring my next move, taking into account what I had done to Taffyta. Only one option came to mind; leave and head for Mortal Kombat. I relayed my idea to my little/big sister. She agreed it was for the best, but before I left, I gave her my most prized possession; my original Blue Beta Mark. A few seconds later, I found that my Blue Mark was the only thing restraining my bloodlust, because the next moment I punted Vanellope over the horizon. I left, my bike (compressed into a Tron style baton) in my pocket, ready for what was supposed to be the rest of my life. But if you've been reading this, you should know very well that nothing is straight forward for me (or anyone in my life now that I think about it).

**A/N: Alright. Not bad for a first chapter. I have two things to tell you before I log off.**

**For those of you who don't know what Fatality Black did, it was Kung Lao's Razor's Edge.**

**Resse McSwirl is an OC by an author by the same name.**

**See you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 17: Black Licorice

**A/N: Welcome back readers. We see what is becomes of Black Licorice in this chapter. Disclaimers of last chapter are still in effect.**

**P.S. Although the title says chapter 17, it is really chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Sugar-Blood Lust: Chapter 17: Black Licorice (Part 1)**

I continued to walk through Game Central Station towards a new home, one where, hopefully, I could learn to control my immense blood lust. I looked at the hat I killed Taffyta with; it was still stained with her blood. I decided to bite the hat where the stain was. Interesting fact; Taffyta's blood tastes like artificial strawberry flavoring. Never knew. Also, any damage done to my hat is instantly repaired. Again, never knew. I know because the bite I took out of my hat disappeared.

I eventually reached the tunnel for Mortal Kombat 2011, my future coated in a shade of red. I boarded the train, ready for whatever was thrown my way, except what happened next. I heard a low voice at the other end of the tunnel.

"You're plan worked to perfection Lord Shinnok." It said. I hadn't started to get it until another voice started to talk.

"Shoa Kahn was blinded by rage. How easily he was convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging of the realms." The other voice spoke in a raspy tone. That's when it me like a bag of rocks to the face; the day had not ended. The story mode was still running. I couldn't believe what I was going to next.

"Yet the thunder god still lives." The first voice uttered.

"No matter." The ladder voice said. "Neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can now withstand the Netherrealm's onslaught. Soon I will be free. Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours." Normally this is where the story mode ends, but what was I to extend a players enjoyment?

I got off the train and threw myself at the bald white man known as Quan Chi. My fist met his face straight on. Quan Chi stumbled backwards, dropping a helmet resembling half a wolf skull.

"Who are you and why are you here!?" Quan Chi asked. I simply picked up the helmet, ripped the skull part from it, and placed it on my face. It instantly fused to my hat.

"I am no one important, but I'm here to prevent your Demi-Lord's plans don't pass." I replied. I obviously had the player's attention back on the game.

"You wish to stop me?" Quan Chi asked. "Then let's see you fight."

"ROUND 1!" A voice said. "FIGHT!" I rushed towards the pasty leader of the undead, my foot connecting with his chest, blood spilling onto my shoes. Ever since, my shoes have a shade of red. Quan Chi returned with a green skull to my skull. Thankfully, my chocolate hair protected me from major pain. I slid back in recoil though. But the gamer didn't know what I could do, so he just kept just pressing buttons. One combo he tried made black blades come from my wrists.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," I said. The player rushed me towards the poor fool, stabbing him repeatedly, but he would not fall. But with one rapid knifing to the stomach later, he staggered backwards, but still would not fall. The player decided to end it with the best move ever; kick to the nuts. No matter how tough you are, no man can take that.

"Now stay down." I said. The battle ended. I started to walk off the building top we were currently on, Quan Chi still racked with pain.

Thankfully, that was the last game of the day, so, I decided to check out my new home. There were very few details I remembered from my last excursion in this realm, but I remembered there were a few subterranean battlefields, so I was to descend into the bowels of, the subways (If you thought I was going to the Netherrealm, it's understandable the way I described it).

It wasn't hard to get to the subway. It was directly below the battlefield I was on beating the snot out off the Macomb Magician. I dropped down from the rooftops, landing on my feet as a sickening crack came from my right ankle.

_Great, _I thought to myself. I looked up to see a 4 armed monster with a black ponytail. He picked me up by the hood of my jacket. _Fan-tucking-fastic._

"You new here!?" It asked me. I nodded nervously. "Then you may not know that you need to pay a toll to get in and out!"

"Put him Goro," a voice said from the tunnel. A person soon followed the voice. He appeared to be about 17 in a teal sweatshirt and black sweatpants. His glossy blonde hair sparkled in the artificial shining light of the apocalyptic scene set behind us.

"Make me," Goro said, tossing me aside.

"I believe you've already done as requested." The boy answered. "Now get out before I get Liu Kang." Goro shuddered and ran. He helped me to my feet.

"So who are you?" I asked, still behind the mask of a dead tyrant.

"Name's Spiros, and believe it or not, I was supposed to be Raiden." He replied. "And you are?" All I had to do was take of the hat.

"Hey, didn't you save these games like 4 times in the past 2 years?" I nodded. He then took a bite out of my hat. I'm very thankful for self replication. "So why are you here?"

"I killed someone back home. Decided to come here before others got hurt."

"Oh. Good choice. So, you want to go to Tapper's?"

"Whoa. Alright. 3 things. 1. I don't know you. 2. You are not a part of the normal programming, meaning you are a glitch. 3. If you are a glitch, how do you plan on leaving?"

"I have but two responses for you. 1. I saved you from deletion. 2. I am a half-glitch." I scratched my head in confusion. "Meaning that I was meant to be programmed, but was never included."

"Okay then…" I responded shakily. "Just allow me to jack in." He nodded.

"The Central Code Room is underneath the tracks in the tunnel." Spiros informed me. I nodded and nervously shimmied down the subway stairs.

The Code Door (looked more like a circuit breaker door) was exactly where Spiros said it was. I still had search 3 miles of track, dodging oncoming trains and open electrical wires, but it was still there.

I opened the door, stuck my head in and released my flash drive into the icy cold blackness. It instantly opened up, revealing my character drive into the void.

_I wonder what Vanellope's up to?_ I thought as I closed the hatch.

**A/N: Alright readers. I end for tonight. The next chapter will be how Vanellope goes insane. Review.**


End file.
